


Private Time

by Cookiejuice



Series: Melodious Managing [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Ears, Erotica, F/M, Masturbation, Melodious managing verse, Sexy Times, What is underwear, comissioned writing, gentle touching, innappropiate use of office furniture, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Sidestory within the “Melodious Managing” verse.Hux and his Personal Assistant Christie have a bit of private time before a meeting.Comissioned by the lady herself and posted with permission.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Original Character(s)
Series: Melodious Managing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054601
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Private Time

Christie hummed as she entered the building of First Order Records, her purse slung over her shoulder as she waved at Chelsea at the reception and made her way to the elevator. There was not much on the agenda today, just a meeting with Knights of Ren and their manager to discuss the Max Rebo Bonanza they would be participating in. Christie liked their current manager, alot. The PA sneered as she thought about the Knight’s previous manager as she rode the elevator up. Tiffany had been an absolute bitch, and Christie had disliked her from the second she met her, and that feeling hadn’t diminished after the allegations made against her.

She was quite a bit too early for the meeting, she knew, but she had a reason. You see, Christie and Director Hux had been developing their relationship for a while. They still kept it secret from the rest of the company, though, per Hux’s request. Christie didn’t mind much, but she understood Hux wanted to keep some professionalism between them, and she respected his decision. Christie had a pep in her step as she exited the elevator, checking her phone for the time. There was still about thirty minutes until the meeting, and she knew from the KOR’s manager that the boys had a habit of showing up _just_ in time. Which left enough time for some.. Stress relief.

Walking up to Hux’s office, she slowly opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind her, her back against the door. ‘’Good morning, Director’’, she purred in her sweetest voice, making Hux look up from his computer, a single eyebrow quirked. Pushing away his keyboard, he leaned his elbows on his desk, fingers intertwined as he looked at her. ‘’Good Morning, Miss Christie. It appears you are in a very good mood today’’. Christie smiled, walking towards the desk. Running a finger over the dark wood as she walked around it. ‘’You could say that. You have been looking very stressed lately, Director’’. Her voice still holding that honey sweet tone as she touched his shoulder with feather light taps. ‘’Perhaps you need some help relaxing?’’, she whispered as she leaned close to him.

‘’What did you have in mind?’’, Hux hummed in response, leaning back in his chair and watching her from the corner of his eyes. Christie tapped the front of his chair with her foot, and he rolled back so she could situate herself between him and the desk. ‘’You’ll see. But first-’’, Christie grabbed in her purse, taking out two items, then dropped the bag to the floor. Hux’s eyes widened as he saw what she held in her hands. Lip corners turning up into a smirk, Christie put on the ginger cat ears. She then took the red and black collar, unlocked it, and put it around her neck. Hux didn’t say anything, but his hand reached out, finger flicking the little bell on the collar.

‘’I assume you like it then, _Master_ ’’, Christie purred. She watched as Hux’s eyes darkened, fingers curling around the collar as he pulled her to him, crashing her lips to his. Christie smirked into the kiss, nestling her fingers in his perfectly styled hair. Hux stood up, and Christie took that as her cue to jump unto the desk, spreading her legs so Hux could move even closer against her, which he took advantage of. His kiss grew more heated as it progressed, his hands coming to rest on the desk at either side of her, trapping her there. Hux pulled back, breathing heavily, and their eyes met. Christie grabbed a hold of Hux’s tie, curling her finger around the fabric.  
It was then that the door opened. ‘’Director, where is the--’’. Christie turned around slowly, Hux’s tie still in hand, and saw the Knights of Ren, and their manager, standing in the doorway. She could feel Hux freeze up, and she smiled at the intruders. ‘’The meeting is in room E6, we’ll be with you in a moment’’, Christie chirped, and their manager walked past the knight, taking a hold of the doorknob and closing it. Christie let out a sigh in relief, turning back to Hux, who still looked horrified.

Christie let go of his tie, and gently cupped his face. ‘’Hey, it’ll be fine. They won’t tell’’, she whispered, thumbs stroking his cheeks. ‘’Armitage, look at me’’. At the use of his first name, Hux looked from the door to her, his eyes still wide with horror. Christie really felt for him, they had been so careful, and for this to then happen.. But she knew the boys and their manager wouldn’t go yelling it around the company. Call it a woman’s intuition. Christie lightly skimmed Hux’s lips, barely touching, as her thumbs kept gently stroking his cheeks.

‘’Armitage, nothing bad will happen, okay? Do you trust me?’’ Her words were soft whispers as she coaxed the Director down from a possible upcoming panic attack. Hux nodded, slowly, his hands coming to rest on her hips. Christie smiled, breaking that last little distance and kissing him gently. Hux's response was careful, yet as the kiss continued, his earlier fire seemed to return. The director’s hands held unto Christie’s hips, nudging her legs open again so he could push himself between them. Christie gasped as she could feel a bulge in Hux’s pants, her fingers tugging at his hair.

‘’Director, _please--_ ’’. Christie’s voice was a low whine, and Hux growled in response. His hands moved from unto her hips down to her thighs, to slide under her pencil skirt, which had already ridden up when she spread her legs. Hux let out a wanton groan as he found she was wearing _no underwear_ , fingers digging into her flesh. ‘’Naughty, naughty little pet’’, he chuckled, to which Christie giggled, running her hands through his hair affectionately. ‘’Anything to please my master~’’.

Hux gave her a fleeting kiss then pulled back, sitting down on his chair. ‘’How about my little pet shows me how well she can please herself, hmm?’’ He leaned his elbow on the arm rest, chin in his hand as he regarded her with a smirk. Christie nodded, pulling her skirt more up, slowly, and over her hips. Spreading her legs for him, she exposed her already glistening cunt. Fingers threaded slowly over her outer labia to her sensitive little clit, and she started to rub herself, making sure she kept her eyes on Hux.

As she rubbed at her own clit, Christie’s breathing became heavier, and Hux’s eyes became hungrier. Feeling bold, Christie brought up her foot to tap the toe of her stiletto against Hux’s growing bulge, earning her a hiss. His eyes darkening, he gently moved her foot away so he could undo his pants, freeing his erection, which Christie thought looked absolutely delicious, and she licked her lips. Her rubbing got faster, and she released soft mewls of pleasure as she felt herself get closer. 

‘’Yes, good. Cum for your master’’, Hux purred, and Christie nodded, bringing herself to climax. Moaning Hux’s name, she trembled in the aftershocks of her orgasm. Hux stood up, his hands once again grabbing at her hips, but more forceful this time. His teeth sank into her collarbone with a growl, causing Christie to respond with a mewl as she gripped at his upper arms. Hux pulled back and yanked her to the edge of the desk. As he captured her lips, he sank into her wet, dripping cunt, slowly.

‘’Fuck. Why do you still feel so tight, after all this time?’’, he chuckled, earning a giggle from Christie, immediately drowned out by a moan as he pulled out and slammed back into her. Knowing they didn’t have much time until the meeting, Hux assaulted her pussy with a rough and quick pace, keeping her lips engaged in a messy and heated kiss to drown out her moans. He felt her nails dig into his skin even through the two layers of fabric he was wearing, but it only served to get him even closer. 

Burrowing his head into her shoulder, he came inside of her with a grunt, riding out the waves of his orgasm. Pulling back, he looked at Christie, both catching their breath, and they exchanged smiles. Hux’s hand reached up to brush a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. ‘’You’re beautiful’’, he whispered, kissing the tip of her nose. ‘’Coming from the most handsome man I know, I’ll take it as a compliment’’, she giggled, to which he chuckled. ‘’You better’’.

Both groaned as he pulled out, and Hux dropped down on his chair, opening one of his desk drawers to take out moist wipes. Bending over, he helped Christie clean up as she fixed her hair and took off the cat ears and collar, then cleaned up himself, closing his pants. After also having cleaned up the bit of cum that had dripped on the floor and throwing the wipes in the wastebasket, Christie hopped off the desk, and Hux kept her steady as she fixed her skirt. ‘’Did you take clean underwear with you?’’ ‘’Ofcourse, I’ll just go for a toilet break before we head into the meeting to put it on’’.

Hux tapped on a key on his keyboard, looking at the time displayed on his computer screen. ‘’We have about three more minutes, so you’d have to make it quick’’. Christie nodded, standing on her tippy toes to kiss Hux’s cheek, to which he smiled. ‘’I’ll see you at my desk in a bit then’’. Bending down, she picked up her purse and walked to the door, and as she turned around, Hux was leaning against his desk, a soft smile on his face as he watched her. ‘’You might want to fix your own hair, as well’’, Christie winked before she left the office.


End file.
